Live for Me Samuke
by ChunMeiguiProduction
Summary: a family once strong and powerful vannished. all thats left was a hanyu daughter that had been locked away for years. she wakes up to find food nolonger comes to her. has samuke finaly become free.


it begins...

If the sun came out one day, and you had been used to darkness all your life, would you embrace it, would you hold it close to your heart desperately to never lose again. Samuke a neko trapped deep in the dungeons for years and years the sun never reached her pale blue eyes. Her long blue hair was matted and full of dirt her face was gritty and ashy from the dirt cell. She didn't even know how old she was anymore. She could not even remember her mother and father or her brother and sisters or if she even had any. Everyday at a precise time a plate of food would fall through the ceiling for her, but for two days now, no dish had fallen.

Samuke stood on her useless legs they were frail and thin just like the rest of her body. Her kimono fell to her feet; her body no longer filled it out. She walked slowly towards the wooden bars and touches them softly. They were weak and with a single push they fell from there post. Was she free? Was she truly free? She stepped over the wood and continued down the hall. There wasn't a soul, not a person there. No voice's or any screams of torture. Samuke was alone.

She entered the first hall she had ever seen in her life, memory's flooded back. She remembered playing in the halls with siblings, she remembered mother scolding her. She remembered father teaching her. What happen, why had she become imprisoned in her own home. She paused she remembered another person, long silver hair, amber eyes.

"Sesshoumaru"

Samuke paused in front of the front door, what would happen when she saw the sun, would she go blind? She cracked it, light poured in across her cheek warming her cold skin. Her heart pounded with joy with excitement. She threw open the doors not caring if she would go blind she wanted to feel that warmth that light creasing her skin. The light wrapped around her enveloping her giving her life again. Her eyes stung but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She held her head high taking in the fresh smells of flowers and plants animals and clean fresh water! She took no second thought and darted to the small stream running past the collapsing house and begun to devour the water.

The grass in front of her bent forward and a black boot appeared. Her eyes darted upward at a tall man, her eyes were much too blurry and she could not tell what he looked like.

"Someone still lives from this retched place…" he muttered. Samuke sat up and waved her hands a little to grab hold of something to stand." Please don't hurt me, I can't see you, I've been locked away for a very long time" samuke mumbled trying to remember how to speak. He stared at her and touched her shoulder, his grip soften the minute he touched her, if he squeezed she may brake." what happen, where are the voices and the screams, have they left me to die, have they forgotten me" she mumbled desperately.

"The people here died almost 50 years ago…" the man said a surprised tone in his voice."50...50 years!" she shouted hysteria hitting her like a ton of rocks. She started to breathe hard and reached around searching for something to hold onto. She grabbed onto fur and held tight as she lost her footing and fell." why, why did all this happen! Why was I imprisoned! Where is the Ushinawareta family!" she shouted.

" Ushinawareta? Would you…be samuke…" the man said softly.

"Yes yes I am! My names Samuke! I am Samuke where is my family!" she said loudly again." I told you, they died 50 years ago, and you had vanished, from the last time I visited" he said coolly. "what do you mean vanished! I was in the dungeon this whole time someone took me from my bed covered my face and threw me in there!" she said.

"Are you not a hanyu?" he said softly. "yes…I am…father was human…I remember now" she said slowly" that is why you were imprisoned, now if you don't mind I'd like if you would let me go, before I end your life" he said coldly. Samuke recognized that voice; clear as day that cold distant voice.

"Sesshoumaru! I remember you! You're the brat! The one who thought you were better then all of us!" samuke said standing up and releasing him." tell me do you still look the same as I remember?" she said reaching up only to find cold armor." your much taller" she laughed some. She fell back suddenly as she was shoved away. She gasped her frail body couldn't handle the impact with stone and tree." don't touch me filthy vermin" he said she listened as he walked away from her his footsteps disappearing completely. She stumbled forward through the trees" please don't leave me alone! Wait please! Don't leave me in the dark!" she shouted waving her hands through the forest. She stumbled and fell to the ground. The forest was quiet, all excepted her sobs could be heard." Sesshoumaru!" she shouted "Sesshoumaru!" she called again. The bushes rustled and she turned around desperately but didn't see a blur of white but of black large and round. It hackled and laughed as she was lifted into the air." what's this? a hanyu!" it what ever it was laughed." let me go please1" she said grabbing it arms" you excepted me, to listen to you?" it asked mockingly. "Sesshoumaru Sesshoumaru!" she shouted but got no answer. She couldn't fight and didn't know how either! It shook her violently and dropped her." you don't have much meat on your bones, but you'll do ". "what are you talking about!" she said backing away "what are you!" she added." are you blind, a ogre of coarse, and I plan to eat you!" it chuckled softly. Samuke shock her head furiously, and started to cry. It grabbed her throat and she could hear a knife being drawn. She screamed until her throat started to hurt. The ogre suddenly gurgled and dropped her he was stumbling about and she kept screaming. It dropped to the ground within 3 minutes of her screaming. She crawled across the ground and felt the ogre and touched its head, blood was pouring from every opening on it head.


End file.
